


the greater gatsby 😏

by catmaidyuri



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmaidyuri/pseuds/catmaidyuri
Summary: so youve read the great gatsby.. you know that if nick and tom hadnt stopped, gatsby would have lived. you know that if nick had just told gatsby that daisy hadnt chosen him *perhaps* he wouldnr have died. um anyway i am a gastby liker so this is my alternate ending where jay and nick kiss and stuff. everything else in the book is the same up to this scene that i altered (is it from the end of chapter vi or vii? god knows anyway) pls enjoy also ignore typose x i write this in the middle of the night
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	the greater gatsby 😏

**Author's Note:**

> i have decided to stick with love. hate is too great a burden to bear  
> \- Martin Luther King, jr.

“you oughta not stay here, you know.”  
“and whys that, old sport?”  
“they’ll track you down, they’re going to find your car, jay.”  
“i must stick around here for daisy.”  
i tapped my foot quickly, looking for the right words.  
“jay, you know i care about you, right?”  
“why, of course, old sport and i care abou-“  
i was so flustered i cut him off.  
“jay you know i wouldnt tell you something just to hurt you,” i started, and he nodded, listeningly, “ im not saying this just to hurt your feelings, but; i don’t believe daisy will call you.”  
he looks at me incredulously.  
“i beg your pardon, old sport?”  
i wring my hands and pinch the bridge of my nose, the hot air seemigly choking me out.  
“when i went to check on her, for you, earlier, i saw them together- and they didnt carry themselves like people who hate each other, jay, she didnt pick you.”  
he looked at me for a moment, trying to process the rumble-tumble of words that had just rolled off my tongue.  
“i see.”  
he stretched his hand out to me, not unlike how he had done it many times before, and i took it. he drew me up the short steps to himself, and when i was standing and inch away from him, he dis not release my hand.  
“hows about you and me go on a trip, old sport?”  
hes speaking quietly, so quietly, like im the only person in the world.  
“a trip- just the two of us?”  
“just the two of us, old sport.”  
his other hand travels its way up to my cheek, and he draws me closer to him, before he tips up my chin, and kisses me. a true, undeniable kiss. i dont back away, because a deeling like i had always been waiting for this rushed over me, and i placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him again.  
“id like that, really, jay, but i have work-“  
“you have work, and i have all the money in the world,” he kept his forehead against mine, and spoke almost close enough that we were still kissing, “i can cover your costs for a while, we could run away together..”  
i sighed, and rubbed my thumb over his tanned cheeks.  
“well, id best be packing, then, huh?”  
gatsby smiled his beautiful smile and kissed me again.  
“yes, quickly now, we must be away.”  
i turned away from him for a moment before turning back and adding something.  
“theyre a rotten crowd,” i said, just loud enough for only us to hear.  
“youre worth the whole damn bunch put together.”  
and then his face broke into that radiant understanding smile, as if we'd been in ecstatic cahoots on that fact all the time, before turning and ducking into the estate.


End file.
